


Heavy soul

by Opium



Series: Chris and Sebastian are Pirates [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium/pseuds/Opium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький драбл по пиратам из Deep blue. Догонялки на реях и мачтах среди такелажа)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy soul

Луна белой долькой висела в небе, спокойно взирая на грешную землю. Перемигивающиеся звезды отражались в безупречной водной глади. Крис сидел на брам-рее и сосредоточенно хрустел яблоком. Млечный путь всей своей бесконечностью дробился на мириады блесток над его головой. Миллиарды, триллионы звезд совершали свой путь. 

Завороженный сверкающей тишиной, погруженный в свои мысли, Эванс резко вскинул голову, когда на плечо опустились золотые пальцы.

\- Снова здесь? - пират опустился рядом, улыбаясь и протягивая новое яблоко. Крис запустил огрызком в воду:

\- Спасибо.

\- От "спасибо" сыт не станешь, - хмыкнув, Себастиан чуть куснул его за ухо, засмеялся, плавно поднимаясь, и метнулся дальше наверх. Только шелковая рубашка белым пятном обозначала его путь: резкие подтягивания и скачки, и кованые каблуки нет-нет, да сверкали в лунном свете. 

Крепко закусив яблоко зубами, Эванс вскочил и ухватился за такелаж, бросаясь вдогонку. 

Прыгая по реям, как циркач, Кристофер думал о том, что, в принципе, любой из команды может сейчас выйти на палубу, и увидеть их, скачущих по реям вокруг мачт. Почти неслышно свистнув, Стэн обхватил брам-брасы и, не тревожа рей, стал подбираться к самой высокой точке корабля. Остановившись и быстро кусая яблоко, Капитан Наутилуса прикидывал, по какой траектории он доберется до клотика быстрее, а потом перескочил на соседнюю рею и потянул на себя снасть. Тихо ругнувшись, Золотой румын отпустил руки и, провернувшись в воздухе, оказался на одном уровне с Крисом. 

\- А я не знал, что ты такой легкий, - закусив остатки яблока, Эванс рванул по веревочной лестнице вверх, и тут же услышал, как по дереву мачты перебирают кованые сапоги. Вскочив на самый верх, Мертвый Роджерс покачнулся, с разгона чуть не потеряв равновесие, и тут же влетел в руки поднявшегося с другой стороны Капитана. 

\- Не успел узнать? - ленивый акцент, который то появлялся, то исчезал безо всякой причины, теперь стал еще сильнее. Кристофер укусил последний кусочек:

\- Я не думаю, что вы умеете менять свой вес или летать, ваша светлость, но я бы сказал, что определенной тяжестью ваше тело обладает, это несомненно. 

\- Я же не бестелесный дух, Кристофер, - зашептал румын, склонившись к уху. Не убирая руки с пояса, легко провел носом по шее. Крис судорожно заглотил остатки яблока, сунул огрызок в карман и поежился. Что это? Ночной холод? Дрожь пришла внезапно, без порыва ветра. Только руки, контрастные, настойчивые, притягивали ближе, а Эванса чуть не колотило. Звезда жгла и колола, и вот оно, снова: то ли это Крис целует Себастиана, то ли это Себастиан чувствует яблочный вкус на губах, едва заметно усмехается, встряхивает волосами и целует снова, глубже, нежнее, обхватывая крепче. Красная звезда греет и льется алым водопадом, пытаясь слиться с белым светом. Но Крис спохватился и поднял голову, вдыхая свежесть ночи:

\- Такая благодарность тебе подойдет?

\- Лучше вся твоя тяжесть.

\- Ммм? - пальцы Эванса замерли на волосах, медленно перебирая пушистые перья.

\- Твоя смена закончилась, Кристофер, - все еще с легким акцентом сообщил Капитан - пошли, - и потянул его за собой.

\- Эй! Вы двое! Я спать хочу! Может, вы тогда подежурите, посветите встречным кораблям? - заорал Санди, и Крис хохочет, съезжая вниз, а Стэн, отвешивая подзатыльник улыбающемуся во весь рот помощнику, толкает Эванса вперед, и захлопывает дверь каюты, и, быстро обхватывая Криса за шею, падает на кровать.

\- Не бестелесный дух, - кивает Эванс.


End file.
